This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NOTE: Tables and Figures were uploaded with Program Summary. A. Specific Aims The mission of the Genomics and Proteomics Core is to provide the technical support and services for research faculty, graduate students and research support staff to perform innovative research on genes and proteins with special emphasis on the support of research in the areas of women health, AIDS, HIV, and related fields. The Core is multi-functional since this Core provides the equipment and technical expertise to perform experiments on gene and protein expression, the computational resources for data analysis and data sharing (i.e., bioinformatics) and access to the existing literature and databases to facilitate experimental design. The specific functions of the Genomics and Proteomics Core at Meharry are: 1) to provide to the research faculty, graduate students and research support staff of Meharry Medical College the necessary expert personnel and equipment to provide the services of automated DNA sequencing, DNA Microarray, and real-time PCR;2) to stock an inventory of reagents for research and facilitate the purchase of molecular biological reagents for researchers;3) to provide technical assistance and training in the use of shared equipment housed in the facility;4) to increase the access to electronic information sources including electronic journals and remote databases using the capacity and speed of Internet2;5) to provide the technical expertise, hardware and software for the analysis of genomic and proteomic data;and 6) to provide a program of training in genomics and proteomics for faculty, staff and graduate students. The ultimate goal of the Genomics and Proteomics Core is to provide services needed by the research community at Meharry to increase research productivity as evidenced by increased grants submission and acquisition and increased publication numbers by faculty. In summary, the primary purpose of the Genomics and Proteomics Core is to provide on a continuing basis services to enhance the capability of the researchers at Meharry Medical College to perform significant biomedical research. The major service activities of the Genomics and Proteomics Core are to provide accurate DNA sequence information rapidly and cost-effectively, provide technical assistance with the use of shared equipment housed in the Core and provide convenient access to molecular biological reagents. The specific goals for this component are: 1. To provide to the faculty, students and staff of Meharry Medical College the necessary expert personnel and equipment to provide the services of automated DNA sequencing, DNA microarray, and real-time PCR. 2. To provide technical assistance with the use of shared equipment housed in the Genomics and Proteomics Core. 3. To increase the access to electronic information sources including e-journals and remote databases. 4. To provide the technical expertise, hardware and software for the experimental design and analysis of genomic and proteomic data. 5. To provide a program of training in genomics and proteomics for faculty, staff and students.